Mission Impossible
by AmbiKitty
Summary: Just the boys getting up to shenanigans. Name sucks, but I couldn't think of a better one. Please r&r.


Just some dumb thing that came to me one night while at work that I thought would be funny. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompto hums the Mission Impossible theme into his headset.

"Will you stop that?!" Gladiolus yelled into his headset.

"Sorry..."

Noctis sighed. "Can you see anything?"

"Target sighted," Prompto said from his vantage point outside the building.

Gladiolus glances out the window. "Are you seriously taking pictures right now?"

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"Because, dude, if we pull this off, it'll be the first time it's been done in, like, ever! Right?"

"Whatever…" he sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Quiet you two…we need to concentrate; if we're not quick about this, we're done for," Noctis said. "Gladio, are you in position?"

"Yeah. Way's clear."

"Prompto?"

"All clear! No guard in sight; it's go time," the blonde called, sounding a little excited.

"Calm down… Okay, I'm moving in," Noctis warp striked closer. "Still good?"

"Same." Gladiolus called.

"Hold on, I see something," a few moments of silence followed. "Shit! Bogey coming down the west hall. Abort!"

"Nah, don't worry about it, I got this," the king's shield moved from his position.

"No! Damn it! Get back into position!" Noctis called.

"If you're quick about it, it won't matter; just hurry up, I can't stall them forever."

"Fine…" he moved closer. Closer.

"Dude! Don't just warp in there. There could be lasers or something!"

Noctis stopped, pulling a face, "why the hell would there be lasers?"

"You never know! Think about who we're dealing with."

"There's…no lasers…" keeping low, Noctis slowly made his way through the room. He took the container down from the shelf and quietly placed it on the ground, as he tried to open the lid.

"Careful, Noct…"

"I know…" he said through gritted teeth. The lid was tight. After a few tugs, there was a sudden, unmistakable, 'pop' as the lid finally gave. Noctis froze. _Shit_ he thought and quickly swiveled his head around. A few seconds went by. Nothing. He relaxed and took several of the container's contents. He smiled down at his spoils in one of his hands, while the other hand put the container back onto the shelf. His hand slipped and the container dropped the last few inches, landing with a dull 'clang'. He froze again; he knew he messed up that time.

"Run Noct!" Prompto yelled.

Noctis wasted no time. He warped out a nearby window, into a tree, then into an upstairs window. He stumbled a bit, winding up in stasis, but he recovered himself.

"Noct! They're heading upstairs! Run!" cried

"Shit!" he swore and made a mad dash for the elevator button, pressing it. If he could get in before the enemy, he had a chance of making his way up.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. "Where is he?" a voice called. Somewhere upstairs; search everywhere!" answered another.

"Come on, come on…" Noctis pressed the button repeatedly.

The footsteps were growing louder.

Just the doors opened, someone reached the floor. "There you are!"

He nearly dove into the elevator, pressing the button to close the door. He let out the breath he'd been holding, giving a sigh or relief. He pressed the button for the top floor.

"Noct! Where are you?!" Gladiolus nearly yelled into his headset.

"I'm in the elevator."

"Nice one, dude!" Prompto cheered.

"Did you get any?" Gladiolus asked.

"Yeah, three."

"Where you headed?"

"Heading to the top floor."

"No, don't do that; that's where their boss is!"

"Oh yeah," he pressed the button to stop the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor, "coming back you're way."

"Just be careful," Gladiolus grumbled.

"And quick!" added Prompto.

"Tell me about it," Noctis wiped his hands on his pants, "I'm getting it all over me…" he complained.

"Don't you dare enjoy those without us," Gladiolus warned.

"I know, I know…"

There was 'ding' as the doors slid open. Noctis poked his head out and looked around. Seeing no one, he headed out. He jumped when the other two entered the hall and hailed them as they made their way toward him.

"Well?" asked Prompto.

Noctis handed each of his companions one of the items he was holding.

"Nice," he beamed.

"Good going, Noct," Gladiolus praised.

They were about to enjoy their victory, but the sound of footsteps down the hall stopped them.

"Shit-!" they all cried and quickly bolted down the opposite hall. They were cut off. They tried to turn back, but there were more that way, "don't let them get away!" one of them called, as they all closed in.

"Shit, what do we do?!" Prompto cried, looking about, frantically.

They began trying door on either side.

"In here!" Gladiolus called, getting one of the doors open. They piled in and shut the door, locking it.

The three of them collapsed onto the floor, while their pursuers struggled with the door.

They all laughed and high-fived eachother, before turning their attention to what they each had in their hand.

"Victory is sweet!" Noctis announced.

"Not as sweet as these are gonna be," responded Gladiolus.

"Didn't think we'd actually make it…" commented Prompto.

"But we did."

"Thanks to who?" asked Noctis.

"Our hero-"

"Your majesty," a voice from behind them finished.

The three of them slowly turned.

Prompto gave an audible squeak when he saw who it was.

Moments later, the door opened and the three were carted out.

The sound of footsteps came closer. None of them needed to look to see who it was, and so kept their eyes downcast.

"I'd say I was disappointed in you, but for that to be true, I'd have to first be surprised," the man excepted the items from Cor, "How many times must I say it?" he held one of the items up for the three young men to see, "no cookies before dinner!" Ignis scolded.

"Oh come on! It's just a cookie!" Prompto tried to reason.

"It's not just a cookie. It was a violation of trust. Furthermore," he walked a short distance away, "No more cookies, at all!" he announced, while throwing the three cookies into the wastebasket.

Everyone groaned all at once.

"No!" Prompto fell to his knees, reaching out to the cookies, "I could have eaten those!"

And that is why Cor now keeps his office door locked.

Sorry, I know it's short, but I couldn't stop laughing at the idea. Almost made it longer, but I figured short and sweet would be best. Anyway, it made you laugh at least. Thanks for reading.


End file.
